The Eyes of a Wolf
The following message was found in a small laboratory in EXPUNGED by military forces, recorded on a small recorder. It was found on the ground beside Dr. Keith Rednas, who was found dead after getting hit by a spear on his chest. March 12, 2014 My name is Keith. Just Keith. If you are reading this, I'd probably be dead. As you may know, Lifecorps started to secretly work on immortality. And, as you may know, we discovered the existence of the... "Soul" as some would call it. Unfortunately, our first few tests were rather unsuccessful. The first three subjects died due to an accidental overdose of EXPUNGED, a chemical we created that can increase the amount of adrenaline the body produces. The next one was mutated, but was not able to become immortal, as it was immediately killed by a bullet to the head. The last subject, who was the leader of the experiment, turned out perfect. At first, he looked like a normal human, he was able to withstand bullet shots, and dehydration. We burnt his body to a crisp as another experiment. We thought the project had failed, but we did not expect what would happen. The subject's body was able to heal itself quite rapidly. The healing process took a few hours, and his body was as healthy as it was before the experiment. He was the first immortal to ever live. When February began, he went to raid gangs. Before the month ended, most of his employees were turned into immortals themselves. I was not included I heard rumors around the lab that he was talking about a global empire, that the humans are too primitive, and that Mr. Jules, the leader of the experiment will crush most of the human population. I never really believed in it. He eventually started experimenting on his own body, giving him great strength and a faster healing process. March 5th rolled in, and Mr. Jules was still experimenting on his body. I was carrying around papers that were just written. I never really paid attention to the papers until I got on my desk and started working. I then saw blueprints. Blueprints of small spaceships were contained on those papers. Nuclear bombs secretly sent to space hidden from the government. Mr. Jules eventually constructed clones of himself. Lifeless clones. I had a son. I didn't want him to be killed by nuclear bombs. I confronted Jules, trying to bribe him into not bombing earth. I knew I wouldn't succeed, and I was stabbed in the stomach by a clone. He said that this clone was a clone with a replica of the part of his soul which contains all the violence, hatred, anger and greed. It was horrible. Truly horrible. It had long, metal claws sharp enough to cut human flesh. In its hand, it held a long spear. This clone had jet black skin, a pair of yellow eyes like a wolf's. Its ears were pointed, the teeth were sharp, and was around seven feet tall. I passed out from the wound I received. I awoke, soon to find Mr. Jules and the immortal employees gone, while the non-immortals were slaughtered by the clone, scratches and holes from the very spear it held. The machine that turned mortals into immortals still existed, though. I did my best to get back home. I needed to bring my son with me. He was cared for by my step brother and my sister-in-law. I kidnapped my own son by chloroforming him. I hated them both, so I left them to rot. I placed my sleeping son on the machine. I booted it up and the process I call "immortalization" began. I spent the rest of my energy watching him, knowing he would be safe. I'm still alive, though. Wait... Oh, God. I see it. I see its eyes, glowing yellow in the dark. The eyes of a wolf... Oh, God! The message ends there. The military cleared the place, but soon enough, they, too were slaughtered. Only the survivor managed to get this to the military, and described the creature that attacked them being invisible, with only its eyes like a wolf's were seen. He was later confined in a mental hospital. The mental hospital, too, was destroyed, the survivor was killed by a spear. Category:Science Category:Beings